The present application relates to food preparation and food service, and is particularly directed to a combined label for food preparers and food servers in table service restaurants and method of using same.
Table service restaurants have different methods of taking a food order from a table service customer, placing the food order with the kitchen, preparing the food order in the kitchen, and then delivering the prepared food order to the table of the customer. One method is for a food server to write the food order on an order ticket, and then hang the written order ticket above a preparation bar in the kitchen. A food preparer in the kitchen prepares the food order based on the written food order ticket. After the food preparer prepares the food on a serving dish, the food preparer places the serving dish on the preparation bar. The food server later picks up the serving dish from the preparation bar and delivers the serving dish to the table of the customer.
There are a number of drawbacks of the above-described method. One drawback is that the food preparer can easily place prepared food onto a wrong serving dish since serving dishes are on the preparation bar and food order tickets are hanging above the preparation bar. Another drawback is that the food server can easily pick up a serving dish from the preparation bar and deliver the serving dish to the wrong table and thereby deliver the serving dish to the wrong customer. It would be desirable to provide a method of taking a food order from a table service customer, preparing the food order without error, and then delivering the prepared food order to the customer without error.